


Fire on fire

by Rafaperez



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: AE spoiler. Pepper and Tony, after his return to Earth.





	Fire on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and leave reviews.

_I don't say a word_

_But still you take my breath and steal the things I know_

_There you go saving me from out of the crowd_

_Fire on fire, we're normally killers_

**Fire on fire-Sam Smith**

Tony held his breath when he entered the bedroom Pepper had been using, after removing the serum from his arm, feeling better. Pepper had her back to him, trying to take off her blouse, throwing her orange hair the side and raising her hands behind, where the bar of her blouse got stuck with the hook of her bra.

He walked slowly toward the woman, being invaded by the yearning from before again, but now he knew they'd have time together, she was safe, he was okay and he wasn't intending to risk their future again, he'd wanted to be able to prevent Thanos and saved the others, but now there was nothing to do and his choice had been to stay with Pepper, the woman he loved.

He raised his strong hands toward the black hook, his hand brushing against her soft skin, which was starting to flush with his touch and Pepper turned her face to the side, her heart beating fast while she was surprised by Tony.

She smiles softly, seeing him better, his eyes darker and shinning while he concentrated in her and the redhead sighed, closing her eyes and feeling him.

"Tony..."

Tony's lips brushed against her nape, his stubble rough, but his lips were distributing hot and softly kissed all over her skin, hos fingers working on the hook and freeing the blouse, which fell to the floor and he circled her waist with his arms.

Pepper feel her body on fire, resting her back against his chest while her lips parted, feeling his going to the side of her neck, nibbling the skin there and then, kissing the spot and she rested a hand against his hip, holding tight so she would fall while feeling the fire increasing.

"I love you... Three thousand." He said in her ear, thinking about numbers but not being able to reach one that could express what he felt for her and he raised one hand toward her chest, resting over her heart, feeling it beat as fast as his.

"Three thousand, hum?" Pepper murmured amused, turning to him, but her face was flushed with a beautiful smile while she raised her hand, caressing his stubble and running her fingers through it.

"Three thousand."

Tony felt his body was hot as hers while Pepper's fingers ran over his face, their chest rising and falling with their heavy breath from the heat between them and she lowered one finger to his lips, tracing its shape and he murmured, before closing his lips around the finger in a kiss:

"I'm burning for you..." He removed her hand, resting it over his heart, beside the reactor so she could feel his heart beating faster, his skin burning like hers, for her.

"So let's burn together..." She suggested, her lips parted, watching his eyes getting darker like hers and she put more pressure against his chest. "I love you too Tony, three thousand."

And then, Tony raised his hand toward her back, opening the hook and letting the black bra fall, staring at Pepper, so beautiful with her eyes darker, hair messy and face flushed and he closed the distant between them, bringing the woman to his chest and kissing her while the redhead started opening his shirt.


End file.
